A Day In Darkness
On Earth... A day of training at West Kai Academy went on as usual with the students sparring with each other to test their trainings. However, today was a special day as West Kai was in attendance and was watching over her students as she enjoyed a cup of tea. But little did everyone know, today would change life as they knew it. '' 'KA-BOOM!!' Following the large explosion, a female majin could be seen emerging from the cloud of dust and rubble. "Hahaha. Is that all you have Cup-Cup?" The woman was speaking to a short statured boy with black hair, dressed in a monk's garb. "If ya aren't going to get serious, then I'm just gonna have to smash yer friggin' teeth in!" Charging forward, she fired a volley of Energy Blasts at her opponent who was seemingly caught in the blast but revealed himself unharmed as he took to the sky. "Can't expect a woman to get the job done now can we?" Cup-Cup snickered as he adjusted his glasses. "I guess I'll just finish this of--HUH!? Where did you go?....GUARGHH!" Appearing as a bluh, the female majin showed herself with a fist lodged into Cup-Cup's gut, causing the youngster to double over in pain before dropping to the ground and landing on his face. "I suppose thats the match huh?" She smiled as a quick breeze blew through the outside area, causing the blood on her fist to be carried off in the wind. "My, My. Dear Instructor, Who is that little one there?" The West Kai asked as she placed a fan in front of her face in order to hide her amusement. A large, robust man came from behind her and bowed. "Lady Leore. That is Adelaide. A Majin from here on Earth. We dont really know much about her background but we found her wondering about the island one night and decided to take her in. She then displayed such incredible fighting talent ever since she's been here. Adelaide has much potential and could easily be one of thsi schools greatest assets." Turning her head to look at the man, West Kai smiled as the same breeze caused her hair to flutter about. "Oh? I see. I do like her raw talent, but her fighting style needs to be refined since she has far too many openings. If she were to fight a real martial artist, she would be dispatched of quite easily." Closing her fan, she stood from her chair. "Congratulations Miss Adelaide. You performed quite well. Go get some rest now and re-hydrate yourself. Who's next?" The same robust man stumbled forward with a clipboard in hand. "Er..er....Bandou and Flute. Come now both of you, don't keep Lady Leore waiting." As the name Bandou was spoken, a large red-haired man with several scars across his body came stepping into the school's ring that was partially destroyed by the previous battle. "Guahaha! I'm fighting little Flute? Well, you know what they say... why play with Flute when she can always play m-" "BANDOU! None of that talk in front of Lady Leore. If you disrespect her attendance today, I will be sure you spend the next week in ''The Pit" The robust instructor grew red in color as his anger immediately flared up. "Yea Yea Yea. Respect the West Kai and all that nonsense I got it. Now, I just wanna get my hands on little Flute." Bandou cracked his knuckles as he looked around for his opponent. Looking herself, West Kai arched an eyebrow. "Where is she? I don't see anyone moving." "I'm already here." A voice came from behind Bandou as a short Namekian girl disengaged her camouflage revealing herself to be wearing a large white cape and a purple attire. "I-I-I don't want to fight though..." Her voice cracked with nervousness as she stood before her much larger opponent. Laughing, Bandou cracked his neck before tapping on Flute's head. "Really? I didnt want to fight you either little Flute. I'll tell you what, just give me a kiss and I'll forfeit for today." "A k-kiss? Um...." Flute looked down at the ground nervously as she showed a visible displeasure with the idea of exchanging a kiss with Bandou. "You're gross, do I don't want to." She stuck out her tongue and tries to back away before having her hair grasped by Bandou and crying out in pain. "L-let go of me! I don't want to! I don't want to give you my virginity!" Silence... An air of awkwardness spread over the academy as everyone looked on shocked and confused at her sudden declaration. Breaking the air of silence, Adelaide stepped forward. "Er...ya kno, a kiss won't take yer v-card away. Make sure you get your facts straight first. Sheesh." "It doesn't matter. Bandou is gross and smells like rotting fish!!" Flute cried out again as she struggled to get away from her opponent's grip. Growing more annoyed as each second passes, Bandou began increasing his grip on Flute's skull. "Oh? I'm not good enough for a Namekian? Ha! Don't make me laugh, you would be lucky to have me mate with you. But since I'm so gross, I will just crush your skull and make your brains ooze out between my fingers. That way we can both be completely disgusting together. HEHEHEHEHE." As his laughter began, so did his pressure on the young woman's head causing her to scream out in such pain that it sent chills down the spines of everyone present. The robust instructor began to run forward shouting, "Bandou! Stop that this instan-" before he could continue, a fan appeared before him. "L-Lady Leore" "Let them be. He won't get to kill her. Besides, we have a guest...and she seems to have an immense killng intent towards....BANDOU!" The West Kai jumped up from her seat and began shouting toward the ring. "Bandou! Get Flute and get out of there, NOW!" "Eh? Why? I'm about to win the match and claim my prize." Bandou laughed before a shadow in the sky covered the area and blocked out a portion of the Sun. "What in the world is that up there?" The light from Sun blocking his vision, he squinted to see a small figure high in the sky, motionless, and peering down on all those below. Just as Bandou was looking up, the figure in the sky was looking back down towards him. "[Cannon]" A woman's voice could be heard from the sky as a large purple blast of energy came beaming down toward Bandou and Flute. Still grasping Flute's head, Bandou was still squinting as he saw the blast coming down toward him. With his free hand he fired a red beam of energy from his finger-tip in order to counter the blast, but to no avail as the blast fired from the mysterious woman in the sky shattered his beam and them engulfed a majority of his body before crashing him into the ground, sending Flute flying away from the center of the explosion. As Flute collected herself, she found Bandou's hand still connected to her skull, dripping blood from where it was severed from his body. "Ah-Ah-AHHHHHH!!!' Shrieking from disgust and terror, Flute removed the hand from her head before flailing backwards. "Bandou....!" Flute covered her mouth in horror as a woman descended down from above and landed over the large crater she created and picked up the dismembered head of Bandou. "Aww....he seemed like a powerful fighter, but it turns out he was nothing but trash. Looks like I will just have to take my frustrations out on the rest of you until I find her." The woman scoffed as she tossed the head of the fallen student to the feet of West Kai. Standing silently, the West Kai pointed to her attendant and then to Bandou's head and made her way toward the unknown woman while her attendant quickly gathered what he could of the student's remains. "You attacked my school and murdered one of my students. Who are you and why the hell are you here? Answer quickly because you may not be standing there much longer." "Hm? Why are you angry? He simply didn't qualify for my game. And besides, did you want him to kill that Namekian girl?" The woman laughed as she stretched her arms above her body and winked towards Flute. Growing ever angrier, West Kai began releasing her Ki, causing her aura to gain a green coloration. "State your name woman and your purpose for coming here." Sighing in boredom, the woman then began to smile. "Okie Dokie. The name's Hatsu from Planet Vegeta and I'm here to kill my dear younger sister under my parent's orders after she failed to conquer Earth like the miserable little bug she is. Happy now? I do hope that didn't come off too abrasive. Oh well...I suppose it won't matter when you're all gone anyway." "Kill your....sister?" The West Kai looked visibly stunned as she looked around but couldn't find anyone that matched this invader's appearance. "How do you even know if your sister is her-" The West Kai stopped as she spotted, Hatsu's tail flowing freely behind her. "A Saiyan? Now!? Wait....then that means!" In The Barracks... "ACHOO!!" Wiping her nose as she awoke from a nap, a black haired woman yawned and stretched as she looked around. "Where is everyone? And why was someone saying something about me? That was a good nap too...." To Be Continued.... Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Hatsu Tourney Saga Category:Dragon Ball Unmei